


What a Difference in Pam!!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US), Violence - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Dwight and Pam have started to get along better. Then he gets her mad.  She stays mad until she needs his help.  Will he help her?





	What a Difference in Pam!!

What A Difference. (A Day Makes!)  
Chapter One  
Friday 11:00 AM

“Oh! What the hell was that?” Pam had just passed by Dwight. Dwight, in turn, was walking back to his desk after collecting some papers which Pam had copied for him. Her voice, while angry was kept low, as she didn’t want any of the fellow workers to hear.

“What was what?” He seemed oblivious to what he had just done, or at least to the serious nature of the action.

“You, you, you was slapped my butt!” She was angry, so angry that she stuttered.

“Patted,Pam. Not slapped, merely patted.”

“Then you ‘patted my butt!”

“Yeah. So?’ There was still no hint of concern in his voice.  
“How dare you. Dwight! You could be fired.”

Dwight’s demeanor stayed exactly the same.  
“For what, Pam. For  
doing the same thing that is done all over our country every day?’

“What the Hell are you talking about?”  
Dwight moved a bit closer. He looked around.. No one had noticed. Actually he didn’t care.  
“Have you ever been to a football, or basketball game?”

“What does that have to….”  
Dwight put one finger to his lips, shushing her.

“Quiet, little one.”

Pam stepped back.“Don’t even start, Dwight. I thought you had a little respect for me.”

“Pam, I do. But you seem very naive. If you ever watched a pro, say, basketball game, you would know that when a player makes a good, not great, play, he gets a little pat on his backside from a teammate, a little ‘ way to go’ if you will.”

“Dwight, I am so mad…."  
“Phone.” Phyllis called out.

“This isn’t over!” She went back to her desk.  
“Dunder- Mifflin. This is Pam.” 

After the call, Pam looked over to Dwight’s desk. He was on his phone, seemingly forgetting the encounter. Pam could not believe the whole thing. She had been getting along with Dwight better. She had helped him with the xerox machine, and he seemed appreciative. Then, she turned to go, and he pattted her on her butt. Good thing Jim was out on a call. He would go ballistic.

Maybe, Dwight deserves a butt-kicking. Pam still was embarassed, and angry. She wanted an apology, at the least.  
She wrote a note.” Meet me in the break room . Five minutes.” That was it, no threats. Not yet, anyway.  
To Be Continued!  
Chapter Two  
Friday 11:27  
“I don’t take orders from you, Pam.” Now Dwight was getting mad! “I have work to do.” He had thrown the note away, and had not moved.

Pam walked to his desk.

“Yeah, well, Dwight, you better listen to me or the next order you take may be at a Taco Bell.” Pam whispered.

Dwight just stood there, glaring, very different from earlier.

“I want an apology, and I want it now!’

“Or what?”

“Or I tell.’

“Tell who? Michael?”

“Maybe.”

Dwight smirked. “That wouldn’t go far. "Michael would probably want to pat your ass also.”

“Well, I’ll tell Jim.”  
Dwight smirked, “Halpert? I would love that. I happen to be a brown belt Jui-jitsu.”  
“Dwight, this is your absolute last chance. Apologize! I will tell someone.” Pam was angrier, violated.  
“Pam, listen for once. There was no sexual harassment, simply a pat for a good, not great, action.”  
Pam pulled out her trump card. “Ok, Mr. Big, how about I tell Toby.”

Dwight looked hard at Pam. Toby! HR! That could be a problem.”Pam, come on. I meant nothing.”  
Pam could tell that she had got to him.  
HR! Dwight already had issues with HR. This could be a big problem. “Pam,” he sighed., OK, if you want an apology…”

“Too late.” Pam actually had Dwight off his high horse. And she planned to enjoy it.” You’re not sorry. You just want me to drop it. Well as I said, Too, too late.”  
Pam couldn’t wait. Jim would be back after lunch. They could make Dwight squirm. Pam started to feel good.

To be continued.

Chapter 3  
Friday, 1:00 AM

So, lunch came and went.Pam drove through a fast food, and went back to the office to eat. She was behind, thanks to Dwight.  
Dwight! The name made her smile. How long since she had held the upper hand? Oh, she knew there had been a truce lately between her and Dwight (if not Jim and Dwight). But this felt good.  
She just finished her burger, when Dwight walked in. He tried to look nonchalant, but couldn’t. He looked more like a little boy, in trouble. Pam muffled a laugh. She was planning to let him off, with just a bit more worry. It would be good for him.  
“Uh, Pam?”  
“Yes?” She was loving this.  
“Could we talk?”  
Pam hesitated. Dwight shifted his weight back and forth, actually looking distraught.  
Pam just smiled. She counted: _One-two-three!. She felt a bit devilish.  
“Of course. As long as it isn’t about the ‘what did you call it?’ “Oh yeah, the ‘way to go’ pat.”  
“Well, I would like to put this behind us. I mean, I thought about it, and Pam, you were right. I made an assumption, that I had no right to make. So, if you would like, tell Jim, I’ll let him beat me up.”  
Pam tried to stifle her laugh. OK, she thought, this is mean. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, but she wasn’t good at this game.  
“Dwight, I think…”  
] BANG! The door slammed open. Jim came into the room. He looked mad, and he headed straight for Dwight!  
To be Continued Chapter 4  
Friday 1:08 PM

“Dwight. What the Hell!”  
“This seems to be a popular word phrase in Jim and Pam’s vocabulary,” Dwight muttered, under his breath.This would a perfect time to laugh in Jim's face, regarding the prank he fell for. That is, if the deal with Pam hadn’t occurred. Now, he had to placate Jim.  
“Jim! I thought you would get my joke.”  
“What joke?” Jim asked.  
“The reason you are angry at this moment. I thought you would get it, and we could share a laugh.”  
‘Dwight, I had a message on my desk, stating that I was to meet with some guy, at Denney’s, today at 11:30. I thought it was fishy, but Michael said to check it out. So I did, and guess what, Dwight? The guy never showed. He was supposedly from The Scranton White Pages. So I stayed, and waited. I mean, The White Pages, that’s a monster account. I wasted a lot of time, Dwight.’]"  
“You have a right to be mad ," Dwight agreed, (Though he secretly didn’t). “ but Jim, how did you know it was me?”  
“Really! Who else, but I figured it out by looking at the second note carefully. The one the cashier had.You have a funny W. Yours, and the note at the restuarant, had matching W’s. I mean having a handwritten note for the cashier at Denney’s to hand me was a nice touch, but it gave you away."  
“Jim, you did all that top notch detective work, and didn’t get the joke?”  
“What joke?”Jim repeated.  
“Jim, the note was from Charles Ulmer Farley.”  
“And?”  
“Think about it. Animal House.”  
Pam was taking all this in. Talk about complicated. Now her fiance was involved. She was going to let Dwight off, and now, this. Jim went over to the water fountain, ( 17.5 feet from Pam’s desk. Important stat.)  
Dwight went to his desk.(20 feet exactly.) Pam’ also went to her desk, and sat down. Jim looked at Pam. He held up the note. He had figured out the joke. He started to say something.  
But suddenly, for the second time in 10 minutes, there was a loud bang, and the front door slammed open. But this time it appeared to be of a more serious nature. The intruder, although disheveled, was familiar to all of the Dunder Mifflin staff. They all knew him well, but only Pam felt a stab of fear. It was Roy!  


Chapter 5  
Friday,1:32 PM

(Note to reader: Can you explain Dwight's joke? Jim couldn't!)

Roy was Pam’s ex.They had been engaged to be married that very month, But Pam, realizing that he was neglectful and borderline abusive, had broken up. Roy had not taken it well. He had quit his job drank too much, got in fights.  
He had begged for another chance, but Pam refused. She started dating Jim.

Through all of this, Roy never said a bad word, or directed a threat towards Pam.  
She had never gotten a restraining order.  
When she saw him at that moment, crashing through the door, she felt fear for the first time.

Roy saw Jim first, and started to approach him. Jim stood frozen. He had come close to a fight with Roy, a couple of months ago on a basketball court. Just the pushing convinced him that he wanted no part of Roy.  
“Roy, what do you want?” Pam’s voice sounded shrill.  
He turned , and stared at her.  
He started towards her.  
“Pam, I…”  
Before he finished, a clear spray, much like an aerosol bug spray, streamed into his face. An acrid smell filled the room. Roy fell to his knees, rubbing his eyes. Some of the residue bounced to Pam, some backlashed to Dwight, who held the canister in his left hand.  
No one was laughing now.  
Roy rose unsteadily onto his feet, and continued his approach. Everyone else remained frozen, including JIm.  
That is, everyone except Dwight.  
Dwight, rubbing his eyes furiously, charged into Roy’s path. All MMA training aside, Dwight turned to American fisticuffs. Leading with a left jab, he followed with a right cross, that dropped Roy.  
As Roy lay at Dwight’s feet, Dwight turned towards Jim,  
“Halpert, call 911. Don’t be totally useless.”  
Jim snapped out of his stupor, and ran to his desk.  
Dwight stood above Roy, with fists clenched.  
“:Phyllis, get Pam into the bathroom, get her clothes off. Get her head under the faucet. Wash her hair and face.” Dwight was in charge now. He had lived for this, and he was rising to the occasion.  
Roy, seeing Dwight,s attention waver, attempted to get up.  
However, Dwight again, came through, hittting Roy with another right, this one knocking Roy out cold.  
“Which bathroom?”Phyllis asked.  
"Damn it, Phyllis!" Dwight didn’t have to say another word. Dwight’s voice was scary. She hurriedly ushered Pam into the lady’s room.  
Everyone stood, as in shock. Dwight had been so decisive, so in charge!  
None of this was lost on Pam.  
As she felt the warm water wash the mace from her face and eyes, she felt guilty. Guilty for all the times she and Jim had ridiculed him, calling it ‘pranking him’.  
She wasn’t sure how dangerous Roy was, but no matter. Dwight had been there, he had saved her. Indeed, Pam felt guilty, but she also felt another, stronger feeling, one she never thought possible!

To Be Continued.

Chapter 6  
Friday,1:30 PM

 

The paramedics arrived, shortly after the police.  
Roy was handcuffed, and read his rights.  
He pleaded to Pam several times. ’”Pam, I wasn’t going to hurt you. I just had to talk to you.”  
Pam didn’t reply or make eye contact. She told the officer in charge, that she didn’t know if she would file charges at that point.Roy was taken away.  
“Pam, you have to file!” Jim beseeched. “I will do whatever it takes to protecr you.”  
“Like what,” Dwight interrupted. “Like watching me do all the work. Where were you, Jim?”  
“”What do you mean, Dwight? I was right here. You got to her first!”  
“Yeah, because you stood there. Enjoy the show?”  
“You were closer. I am grateful to you, but I saw you were there. So I watched your backside.”  
“Jim, you were over 2 feet closer. You froze. Even if I got there first, where were you when he got up?”  
Michael had been quiet through all of this.Now he spoke  
“Ok, enough accusations, Dwight. Its over. Go get cleaned up. Jim, Pam, go home.” Rest of you back to work!”  
Pam passed Dwight.  
“Thanks, Dwight.”  
Jim and Dwight traded glares, as they left the annex.  
To Be Continued. Chapter 7 Friday 5:00 PM (Note: I am editing as I go. Final Draft should be ok.)

Dwight could not believe that Pam was with Jim1 He was a wuss. OK, maybe he was goodlooking, but could he protect Pam?Did he know survival skills, or just today, could he fight off the competition? The answer was a resounding 'NO!? Dwight felt uneasy all afternoon. Maybe Roy just wanted to talk, but that can exclelerate in a hurry. As much as he hated Halpert, he had to talk with him. Just to keep Pam safe. What was going on? He kept thinkin about her. when she was in a risky situation, he had been there. Been there. to protect her, to defend her honor1 God, she had a great ass1

To Be Continued.

chapter 8

Friday, 6:00PM.

Dwight drove around in his truck. He wasn't sure. 

Stay out of it, he told himself. This is Jim's problem. Jim needed to cowboy up. Dwight had already done way more than he should have. Pam had always been a little bitch to him.

 

Well, not always. She had been there to help him when he had that concussion. They had started treating each other with a bit of respect. Oh well, he thought, she was still Pam, still little Miss perfect. He should have stayed out of it. She was Jim's. He had done all he was gonna do. Little stuck up. A little pat, and she was threatening to take him to HR. Well, fuck her. God I wish!

His cell rang. It was Ed, his friend. Not really a full fledged cop, but.... OK, Ed was the janitor. Still, he heard things. He was a great source of the things going on downtown.

 

"Yeah?"

"Dwight. Just thought you should know, that they let that guy, Roy, out."

 

"Really!?" Dwight tried to keep his voice calm. "How could they do that?'

"She refused to press. They just didn't have enough. However, they did give him a warning not to be within a half mile of her house."

"Thanks, Ed"  
He hung up. At least, they should know. He dialed Pam's cell.

"Pam, It's me, Dwight. Can I speak to Jim/"

""Jim's on his way to Philly."  
Her voice sounded a bit shaky. "You can tell me."

Dwight hesitated. 'She needs to know. How come those jerks downtown didn't tell Jim. Then he could take care of Pam, like he should.

 

"Pam, Roy's out."

 

No answer.

"Pam?"  
Dwight fought off a feeling of fear. "Pam?'

"I''m here." No doubt, she had been crying..  
They called us a couple of hours ago."

"Us?Meaning you and Jim?"

She nodded, unaware that Dwight couldn't see her.

"Jim knew, and he still went to Philly?"

"He said I would probably be safe...'

"Probably!" Dwight was outraged.

"He said to lock all the doors, carry my cell, make sure all the shades were do..." Pam stopped.

Dwight was furious. "He felt it was that dangerous, and he still went to Philly."

"Yes."her voice was weak.

"Are you Ok?"

Dwight could hear her swallow, but no reply.

"Pam?"

"I'm scared,"she cried. "I know it's dumb ..."

 

Dwight interrupted. " Pam, It will take me about 20 minutes to get there. You have a guest bed, or should I bring a sleeping bag?'

"Dwight, what are you talking about?"

 

""What do you think? I am coming over. I'll spend the night."

"No.Dwight....."

"No time. It's 7:30.I can be ther e by 7:55, 8:10 at the latest."

 

"Thank you, Dwight."

"Condoms," she whispered to herself.

"I gotta hurry. " He disconnected.  
"Halpert, you already owed me. But now?" ;To be continued: Chapter 9 Friday 8:20 PM All right, gang, smut, or no smut? "

****

****

****

**Pam looked at the clock.**

**8:20!**

**Dwight had said that 8:10 at the latest. probably sooner.**

**Pam was really getting scared.**

**"Should I get in the car. Drive somewhere." She said out loud. "Then, if I do,what happens when Dwight gets here, and I'm gone?I could leave him a note, but...."** Pam felt helpless. Thre were plenty of calls she could have made, but what would she say. The police had let him go. He never had said or done anything threatening to her. Even today,she wasn't sure she and Dwight hadn't overreacted. Jim seeemed ok with the situation. Only Dwight understood. She felt guilty. She was about to turn him into HR. For what? A pat for good not great work. It had been so harmless. She had wanted to make him squirm. After all that, he was the only one to come to her aid.Using mace, cold cocking Roy, coming over tonight. She hoped he was ok. She stopped. The front door knob was making a noise1 It was turning. It was locked, no matter. Someone was on her front porch. Someone who didn't knock! To Be Continued Chapter 10 Friday 9:00 PM.< Pam stood frozen, too terrified to move. She never felt so helpless. Where was Dwight? She toyed with the idea of running out the back door. She could hide in the shed. or maybe get a knife, hide behind the door "R-R-RING!" Her cell, should she answer? She did . Incredibly, it was Dwight. "Pam,, where are you?" "In my house . Where are you?" "At your front door. Let me in." Pam ran to the door, an incredible weight lifted. Then she saw Dwight. His shirt was torn, his glasses bent, The biggest thing was a tremendous bruise on his left eye. he looked a mkess. "Dwight, what happened to you?" ?Let's just say that Roy is no walk in the park." "He beat you up? You poor ..." "No Pam it took a little while, and some dirty fighting, but I whipped hm." "Dirty?" "A well-placed kick. Roy will be singing soprano for awhile." "You mean you ...." "Yep, kick in the old huevos. hated to do it but I had to protect you. Halpert sure couldn't." "Where did you learn to kick like that?" "My grandmoter!" "You mean grandfather?" "No, Granny Schrute, my dad's side. My grandpa was a wimp, but Granny could whip, just about anyone.." "Dwight, we need to take care of that eye." And she did. Pam put ice on it, and listened as he told about driving around,"Securing the perimeter", spotting Roy sneaking towards her house. He(Dwight) had called 911, and then, confronted Roy. The following fight had lasted until Dwight resorted to the ending kick. The police arrived, and Roy was back in jail. "I don't think he will bother you again. I have taken him down twice, and I let him know that I can really hurt him. Have I told you about the Schrute Twist?" Pam, totally turned on , shook her head. "Well, a story for another night. Time for you, little one to bed." "Oh, yes, yes . yes."Pam was so ready. She said to herself. I'll show you a 'little one!' "God, Pam, I have wanted you for years." He said to himself. But neither made the first move. "Good night, Dwight, and thanks," "Good night." "Damn!; Both whispered. "Dwight, I think my bed would be big enough for both if....." "RING! Damn, the phone. The f-ing phone! So Pam had a long talk with Jim, and Dwight fell asleep. He woke @ 2 AM, to a strange noise. He quietly walked towards the place where the noise seemed to come from. Pam's bedroom. He opened the door. He would never forget the scene1 Never!

To Be Continued  
chapter 11  
Saturday 2:00 PM

Pam was lying across the be, her face  
pointed away from the door. She didn't notice the doors slight opening. She was on her belly, looking at something on the floor. She had one hand under her belly, and she was moaning. Oh, yeah, she was completely naked.  
Dwight decided not to embarrass her. He started to close the door, and leave.  
But accidently, he bumped the door, and sent it into the wall. It made a loud bump.

Pam jumped, turning over.  
She saw Dwight, trying to close the door  
.'"Dwight, what the Hell?"  
"Oh God, Pam I am so sorry. I heard a noise."  
"Just leave, OK? I'm so embarrassed."  
She grabbed a pillow, to cover herself."  
Dwight glanced at her left hand,  
He could see it. It was a picture of him! Pam was masturbating to a picture of him!  
Dwight felt his confidence build. He smugly walked in, shutting the door behind him  
To Be Continued  
Chapter 12  
Saturday 7:30 AM  
Pam was washing the breakfast dishes. She felt so so energized, so satisfied.  
Dwight came in  
"Gotta go. Take care of the animals."  
He started for the door, but turned.  
"Pam, can I pat your butt?"  
"No."  
"No? Really?"  
"No, Dwight. A pat means a good, not great achievement. I definitely had a great experience. Can't your animals wait?"  
and so they did."

THE End1

**Author's Note:**

> Final copy keeps changing my indents. Oh well. no guesses on Charles Ulmer Farly? No one wanting the smut edition? Oh well. Got to see to my animals.


End file.
